


stupid with love

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [4]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: another cadnis canon fic bc i'm too tired and sad to think of anything else
Relationships: Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	stupid with love

**Author's Note:**

> hello, beautiful people. i'm sure you all know by now that mean girls is closing on broadway. tumblr is literally packed with posts about it, which is making it very difficult for me to repress my feelings about it, so thanks a lot, guys (i'm only halfway joking). anyway. i'm sad. i was lucky enough to get to see it back in september 2019 with most of the original cast (let me tell you, erika henningsen is a fucking goddess okay) but i will still miss this show. it will forever live in our hearts and minds and on this website, though, just like heathers does. 
> 
> so here's a fic to cure your depression ;-)
> 
> also side note: idk if y'all have noticed but my titles are getting progressively less creative, so if you have any suggestions i will gladly take them. same goes for prompts in general
> 
> also!!! TW for the d-slur, referenced self-harm and internalized homophobia

Cady opened her eyes, wincing as the bright light seeping through the window sliced across her vision painfully. Groaning softly and rubbing her eyes she rolled over. Her hand made contact with something - no, some _one_. She frowned, sifting through her memories of the night before, trying to remember when Aaron had brought her home. And why he was still in her bed. And why she had very few clothes on.

Her eyes sprang wide open as the memory slapped her in the face. The other person rolled over to face her and opened their eyes.

Not Aaron.

Janis.

Janis's eyes widened as she and Cady stared at each other. 

"Shit," they both whispered at the same time.

"Shit!" Cady said again, louder this time. She started to sit up, remembered she didn't have a shirt on, and quickly lay back down again. "Fucking hell," she muttered. Janis watched her, frowning. Cady glanced over at her meekly. "What have we done?"

Janis smirked and started to speak, but Cady cut her off.

"No sex jokes right now, please."

Janis sighed. "Way to take the fun out of it." Cady whacked her with a pillow.

"Nothing about this is fun! I just cheated on my boyfriend!"

"Right, sorry." Janis rolled to the edge of the bed and began sifting through the pile of clothes on the ground. Pulling out a t-shirt, she slipped it quickly over her head.

Cady frowned. "That's mine."

Janis shrugged. "At least I'm not naked anymore." Cady blanched at the reminder of what was going on.

"What am I gonna do?" She moaned, laying back heavily against the pillows.

"Just be honest," Janis said, as if it were that simple. "Tell him what happened. Apologize. Aaron's a good guy, he'll understand. And you don't have to worry about me. I won't tell anyone else. Not even Damian, if you don't want me to. Just explain to Aaron that it was a mistake and that it won't happen again." She slipped off of the bed and began sifting through the pile of clothes again. "Have you seen my jacket? It's not in here."

"You think it was a mistake?" Cady asked softly.

Janis glanced up at her, confused. "Um. Not necessarily. But I thought you did."

Cady shook her head slowly. "No, I don't. I mean, it's obviously not great that I cheated on Aaron, but... I don't regret it." She bit her lip. "I was actually going to break up with him soon anyway."

Janis frowned and sat back on her heels. "You were?"

"Yeah."

"But... why?"

Cady gave her a look. "You know why."

"I really don't."

Cady blew out a breath. "Wow. Damian's right, you really are a useless lesbian." 

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Janis smiled. "Seriously, though, I thought things were good with you and Aaron. Did something happen?"

"No! Omigod, Janis." Cady laughed, shaking her head. "Nothing happened. I'm just." She locked eyes with Janis, shrugging. "In love with someone else."

Janis's eyes widened. "Oh. You mean..." she pointed vaguely at herself.

"Yeah. Why did you think I hooked up with you?"

"I don't know. Drunken mistake?"

"I wasn't _that_ drunk," Cady said, rolling her eyes. "I learned my lesson last time."

Janis winced at the memory of _last time_. "Yeah, fair enough."

Cady fiddled with the edge of her comforter. "So... what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you..." Cady paused. "Fuck, this is hard. Do you maybe want to go out with me sometime? Like, for real?"

"Are you kidding?" Janis smirked. " _Yes_. I mean, you should probably break up with Aaron first, but."

"Yeah, right." Cady laughed a little. "This is so weird."

"I mean. Yeah. But so are we."

"Fair enough."

Cady held out a hand. "Toss me some clothes?"

Janis grabbed a shirt out of the pile and tossed it at Cady, who pulled it over her head. Climbing back onto the bed she watched Cady pull her hair up into a loose bun.

Cady grinned. "Hi."

"Hi."

Cady hesitated for a second before gently grasping Janis's chin and kissing her. Janis leaned into the kiss, placing a hand on the back of Cady's neck. It lasted for ten glorious seconds before Janis pulled away.

"You need to break up with Aaron."

Cady nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll text him."

She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and opened up her messages. 

**cadyheron:** hey aaron

 **cadyheron:** can we talk? face to face? i need to tell you something

Aaron responded a few seconds later. 

**aaronsamuels:** oh, did you and janis finally hook up?

Cady choked on air. Janis leaned over her shoulder to read the message. "Oh my God." She bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh. "That is..." she glanced at Cady, who was staring openmouthed at her phone. "At least you don't have to tell him."

"I don't even..." Cady typed something, then erased it, then began typing again.

 **cadyheron:** can you just come over

 **aaronsamuels:** sure, be there in ten

Cady turned off her phone and tossed it onto her bed. "Holy shit."

Janis smirked. "Do you want me to be here when you talk to him, or should I go home?"

"Would it be totally crazy if I said I wanted you to stay?"

Janis shrugged. "I don't know. Crazy is a relative term."

Cady rolled her eyes. "Will you stay, though?"

"Of course."

They were both quiet for a long moment, and Cady's eyes traveled to Janis's arms, which were exposed now that she was wearing a t-shirt. Scars lined her arms, reaching up to her elbows. They were thin and straight, almost as if...

"You can ask about them if you want, Caddy," Janis said softly, tracing a finger over one of the scars. "I won't get mad."

"I... okay." Cady blushed. "Um... what happened? Did you..."

Janis sighed. "After Regina outed me, I went home and told my parents. I told them that Regina was right, that I actually am..."

"Gay," Cady supplied softly.

"Yeah. And my mom was cool with it, but my dad freaked out and called me a dyke. Said he was gonna send me to conversion therapy. My mom got super mad at him, and long story short, they are no longer together. And because of both the Regina thing and what my dad said, I had a lot of internalized homophobia. Plus, I felt guilty for being the reason my parents split up. So I started cutting myself."

Cady sucked in a breath.

"I know. I probably would have killed myself if my mom hadn't caught me."

"Jesus Christ," Cady murmured. "Jan, I'm so sorry, that's terrible."

"Yeah, well. It is what it is. And what it is is shit. But whatever." She gave herself a little shake. "Anyway. Still want to date me now that you know how fucked up I am?"

Cady frowned. "You don't actually think that I would change my mind about you because of shit you went through when you were twelve, do you?"

"You wouldn't be the first."

Cady scowled. _"What?"_

"Every other person that has ever seen me without my jacket on has run away, so, yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. 'Cept Damian."

"Janis. Do you not realize how fucked up that is?" Cady scooted closer to her friend - girlfriend? - and laced their fingers together.

Janis shrugged. "No one likes a broken person."

"You're not broken," Cady said. Janis rolled her eyes. "You're not! You're a good person that bad things happened to. There's no such thing as a broken person. Or if there is, we are all broken. Everyone has stuff, Jan."

Janis nodded. "Thanks, Caddy."

The doorbell rang.

Cady stood. "That's Aaron." She opened her closet and found a pair of sweatpants, tugging them on quickly. 

"Cady! Aaron's here!" Cady's mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Cady shouted back. "Stay here," she whispered to Janis before slipping out the door.

Aaron waved at Cady as she padded down the stairs. "Hey."

"Hey," she said breathlessly. "Come upstairs?"

He nodded and started to move, but Cady's mom stopped him. "Cady, is Janis still here? Her car is still in the driveway."

"Oh, um... yeah, she's upstairs." Cady tugged her hair in front of her face to hide her blush. Aaron smirked at her. 

"Why don't you bring her down here? I'd love to say hi," Mrs. Heron smiled at her daughter, completely unaware of the gay panic radiating off of her.

"Um, that's not necessary!" Cady squeaked. "We're just gonna all hang out in my room, okay? Great, bye!" She grabbed Aaron's wrist and dragged him up the stairs, then shoved him inside her room and locked the door behind them.

"Hey, Janis," Aaron said coolly, sitting down in Cady's desk chair. She waved to him, and Cady noticed that she'd put her jacket on again.

Cady took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of her bed. 

"So," Aaron began. "I'm assuming that you brought me here so you could break up with me."

Cady's eyes widened. "Um. Yeah. How the fuck do you know everything?"

He shrugged, grinning. "I'm just cool like that."

Janis snorted.

"Okay. Yes, I think we should break up. Because..." Cady swallowed.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Because you're in love with your best friend and you guys hooked up last night."

"Um. Yeah." Cady bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Aaron, it's just-"

"Cady. Relax." Aaron held up a hand. "I saw this one coming a long time ago." 

Cady frowned. "You did? How?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "It's obvious you guys like each other. The only people who didn't know it were you guys."

Janis murmured something that sounded a bit like 'useless lesbians'. 

"Why didn't you break up with me, then?"

Aaron shrugged. "I mean, you were clearly in denial about it, and I didn't want to burst your bubble or anything."

Cady blinked. "Okay. Wow."

"Is that all?" Aaron glanced over at the clock. "I need to be at soccer practice in like twenty minutes."

"Um. Yeah, I guess it is." Cady glanced over at Janis, who shrugged. "I really am sorry."

He smiled, a little sadly. "I know."

"Can we stay friends?"

"Of course." He waved a dismissive hand. "No hard feelings. Oh, and you guys might want to switch shirts before you go back downstairs. Cady's mom is bound to catch on if she sees you wearing each other's clothes."

And then he was gone.

"That was like, the easiest breakup in the history of ever," Janis commented.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." Cady shook her head. "He's such a good guy, I feel bad for him."

Janis lay down on her back so that her two-toned hair spilled over the edge of the bed. "He said no hard feelings."

"I know, but..."

"Caddy? Stop overthinking this." Janis extended a hand, and Cady took it, allowing Janis to pull her down beside her on the bed. "I love you," Janis whispered, trailing a finger down Cady's cheek.

Cady smiled. "I love you too."

Janis pulled her closer and kissed her gently. Cady relaxed into Janis, finally accepting that maybe, just maybe, everything was okay.


End file.
